Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for creating a unique identifier for a user.
Description of the Related Technology
In data communications systems, credentials, such as a unique identifier and a password, are required to authenticate a user. Once authenticated, a user may, for example, access data, or authorize access to data for another system.
A unique identifier may be provided to a user. However, it can be the case that the unique identifier is difficult to remember and/or laborious to enter into a user terminal in the communications system. This in turn makes the system less efficient. Moreover, a unique identifier, upon creation, may be entered incorrectly. This makes the unique identifier inoperative, as any subsequently entered unique identifier, lacking any errors, will not correspond to the stored, erroneous, unique identifier. A method to overcome this requires a user to enter a unique identifier twice, however this is laborious.
There is therefore a desire for improvements in creating unique identifiers.